Only Time
by cjtokage
Summary: Yaoi, DaikeruTakesuke. Daisuke, Takeru, and Hikari have been friends for a long time. With Hikari's help her two friends will try to cope with being different in a hostile environment. Complete
1. Only Time

**Only Time**

By: cjtokage

Disclaimer: Don't own Digimon period.

Warning: Yaoi, lemon(s), Daikeru/Takesuke, nice Miyako, nice Hikari (gasp), angst (though nothing to major, you know I can't write angst really well).

A/N: This story will read sort of like a journal and may ramble at certain points but will always come back to the main direction that the story is moving towards.

**ONLY TIME/ ENYA: A DAY WITHOUT RAIN**

Who can say where the road goes where the day flows

Only time

And who can say if your love grows as your heart chose

Only time

Who can say why your heart sighs as your love flies

Only time

And who can say why your heart cries when your love lies

Only time

Who can say when the roads meet that your love might be in your heart

And who can say when the day sleeps if the night keeps all your heart

Night keeps all your heart

Who can say if your love grows as your heart chose

Only time

And who can say where the road goes where the day flows

Only time

Who knows – only time

Who knows – only time

**PART 1**

Thank Kami-Sama for Hikari-chan. If it wasn't for her Take-chan and I would have serious trouble around school and at home. She has gone out of her way to do us this huge favor, but I guess that really it was a give and take situation because we were doing her a favor also… I think I should stop and go back to the beginning of this little tale don't you…, glad you agree!

My name is Daisuke Motomiya, and I have been best friends with Hikari Yagami and Takeru (TK) Takaishi since we started school together; in fact we all meet each other on the very first day seeing as we were in the same class. We became fast, yet inseparable friends that did everything together and told each other everything. The only exception was TK's and Hikari's first Digiworld adventure and the only reason they didn't tell me about it at first was because their older brothers swore them to secrecy. (Heh, heh, I finally got to go to the Digiworld but I'll tell you about that later.) Because we were such good friends with Hikari when TK and I finally decided that we were both definitely attracted to guys she was the first person we told and thankfully she took it well. We were worried, you see, because the town we live in is big-time homophobic. What I mean is about eight or nine years ago we had a crowd beat a guy up for merely appearing to be gay (it was never proven either way whether he really was or not) and that was with a cop standing there cheering them on. The only thing the cop did was call for an ambulance and then tell some of the people in the crowd not to kill the bastard or he would have to arrest them, though not to worry they would surely get off the charges considering the victim was a queer. That's a true story; my parents were witnesses and they just stood by and watched as it happened. They still talk about that incident with pride like it's all well and good to beat and maim a person just because they're homosexual. Now you see why I said that we would be in trouble at home and at school if Hikari-chan hadn't done us the favor of letting us pretend to fight over her. Yep that was the favor she did us. Don't give me that look it was her idea to begin with. Besides she thought it was a blast tricking all those narrow-minded a-holes into believing that we were just two good ole' straight boys chasin' after the same girl, and both of us doomed to never catch her as Miyako informed us many times.

We began our little gomakashi about four or five years ago when we were ten going on eleven. Interesting side note Takeru and I were both born in October. In fact there is only two weeks separating our birthdays. While Hikari-chan was born in April, which makes her an older woman, heh, heh, (damn I'm going to get hit for that one.)

Now I know your thinking that since TK and I decided that we were both gay at the same time then we must have been attracted to each other right? Well you'd be wrong. I came to the conclusion that I was gay after about three straight weeks of having dreams about Taichi-sempai strolling right up to me in the locker room and kissing my breath away and caressing by body. Also there were the dreams about listening to Yamato-sempai singing love songs to me and then when he was done he would pin me to his bed and I would usually wake up about that time all hot, sweaty, and panting in an attempt to catch my breath. I was a little bit scared about going to my friends with this problem but I figured that hopefully I could trust them.

My chance came one weekend when Hikari's family took a trip up north to visit her grandmother and while she was gone TK and I had a boys' only sleep over. He was sleeping on the floor while I was up on my bed. Well to make a long story short I had another one of my dreams that night (this one was a weird one about Koushiro-sempai giving me a very technical, hands-on explanation about sex.) I apparently woke TK up and he wanted to know if I'd had a nightmare. I tried to distract him but he finally tricked me into admitting what my dream was about. After I realized what I'd said I got really nervous until TK gave a laugh and proceeded to tell me about some of his dreams, and boy let me tell you that kid is a complete ecchi. When Hikari came back from her trip we all meet in the park and it was there that TK and I informed Hikari of our secret. After a few choice words from her and a couple of warnings to be careful we began planning the best way to help me and TK survive to graduate high school in our hostile environment.

Finally Hikari-chan came up with the idea of proving that we were straight by chasing after a girl and what better girl to chase after than one that we knew very well but would never catch. So the two of us began to mildly flirt with Hikari in front of other people and each other, and soon it became a competition to see who could out do the other. We both pranced and strutted around in front of Hikari and generally made fools of our selves, and then the three of us would go to one of our houses after school and spend hours laughing and recounting just whom we had embarrassed and shocked that day.

Then came the day that I saw Koushiro-sempai, Take-kun and, Hikari-chan get sucked into a computer, right before Miyako, Iori, and I were forced to follow them. This story I'm sure you already know for the most part so I'll just give you a brief overview.

Takeru, Hikari, Miyako, Iori, and I we're part of a new team called the Digidestined. Taichi-sempai and Koushiro-sempai had an advisory position but we five were the ones who where actually sent to the Digital World to fight a person calling himself the Digimon Kaiser, who later turned out to be the boy genius Ken Ichijouji. We eventually defeated him with the help of Ken's own digimon partner Wormmon who sacrificed his life in order to save Ken from his out of control creation Kimeramon. After a while Ken joined our team and we went on to fight and defeat Arukenimon and Mummymon, Blackwargreymon, Skullsatamon, Daemon, Oikawa Yukio, and finally Malomyotismon; plus all those small fry evil digimon that the big guys sent to try and distract us.

After we finished saving the world we found out that people were now able to travel between Earth and the Digiworld. At first this scared the Digimon but after people came to accept that digimon were real, intelligent creatures and certain rules needed to be followed when dealing with them things calmed down and eventually almost everyone on Earth had a Digimon friend.

Anyway now that you have some background it's back to my main story.

TK and Hikari were my two best friends though Ken was a very close third. It was just harder to hang out with him considering that he still lives in Tamachi while the rest of us live in Odaiba. Though we made a point of getting all six of us together at least twice a week to hang out and catch up (it was mostly to make sure Ken didn't hibernate in his room studying all the time). Fortunately or unfortunately, depending on how you look at it, Ken began dating Miyako around the time they turned thirteen so we cut back the weekly get together to once a week to give them more 'alone time'.

Unluckily for TK and I around that same time Hikari-chan decided that she wanted to start dating, so we dropped our game and graciously allowed Hikari and Miyako (who still didn't know about us) to begin a rumor that Hikari had finally told the two of us to back off seeing as it wasn't fair to either of us to ask her to pick between the two of us. Well the boys came a running and after dating several different guys she finally settled into a relationship with one of my soccer teammates who also happened to be good with computers; not Koushiro level good but good none the less. They have been steady ever since.

Partially losing our best friend (she still hung out with us sometimes and came to our D.D. get-togethers) left me and TK a lot of free time to hang out together. Iori had his own circle of friends that were his own age, and Miyako was usually busy with her computer hobby doing something that required a lot of writing and online stuff.

This left me and Takeru together alone a lot. We'd go see movies, eat out at restaurants, or just walk around and try to find some mischief to get into. I know you're thinking that it sounds an awfully lot like we're dating but even though there was definitely a strong attraction between us we were too close to each other to recognize it at the time, so nothing ever really happened. Something that we did do a lot was sleep over at each others apartments even on school nights. We just called them extended study sessions and our parents went along with it with very few questions asked. Some times on the weekends TK and I would stay over at Yamato's apartment though usually I let TK stay over there by himself since that was time he got to spend with his brother. Yamato always treats me like I'm his little brother too, which is a bit weird but also nice seeing as how my sister is usually busy with her own circle of friends or going through random boyfriend centric periods.

One particular weekend we were over at TK's apartment. It was still early, around seven, and we were by ourselves. TK's mom had gone on a date and left the two of us together alone. We were supposed to watching a PG movie, but seeing as how we had no adult supervision we had thrown in a very R rated movie that contained lots of violence, cursing, and sex. That got us to talking about sex while we paid a little bit of attention to the film watching out for the good parts. (This is an important part of the story so I'm going to write it in as much detail as I can remember.) We were talking about what little we knew about gay sex and TK asked be if I'd ever done anything with anybody before. I told him of course not if I had I would have told him about it. TK then asked me if I wanted to experiment with him. I blurted out that of course I wouldn't mind seeing as how he was very attractive. I blushed after I said that because I had just realized that it was true I was very attracted to TK. TK also blushed and then looked at me. He told me that it was okay seeing as he was attracted to me too. We both leaned slowly forward and pressed our lips together. After several seconds we both seemed to realize that we had to move our mouths so we did. Things got hot and heavy very fast after that and within a few minutes I had unbuttoned TK's shirt and was stroking my thumbs over his nipples, an action which I found produced the most erotic moans from the blondie. TK seemed to pull himself together and pushed me away slightly. I must have gotten a hurt look on my face because he leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine in a quick peck before pulling back and suggesting that we move into his bedroom before going further. Thinking about the reaction his mom would have if she walked in on us I quickly agreed.

I don't think I'll go into a lot of detail about what happened next but I will say that it was very nice and immensely satisfying.

After about five minutes of holding each other TK suddenly asked me about a noise he'd heard. I suddenly noticed it too, as well as a rumbling that was coming from my chest and throat. Damn if I wasn't purring like a kitten. TK of course thought that it was hilarious but kawaii. We held each other for about thirty more minutes until we both decided to take a shower. Unfortunately we didn't have enough time to take one together because TK's mom would be home soon and we couldn't risk getting caught.

TK's mom came home later that night and went straight to bed. We could both tell that she was tipsy and wouldn't be moving from her bed until way later the next morning. We were back in front of the TV, cuddled together but listening for any sounds that might let us know that TK's mom was awake and coming down the hall. We were enjoying being comfortable in each others arms when TK suddenly asked me if we were now boyfriends. I thought about it for a few seconds and asked him if he wanted to be boyfriends. When he answered yes I smiled and gave his a kiss on the cheek and told him that I loved him, he told me that he loved me too. We finished watching the movie and then crawled into TK's bed together after first locking the doors. We talked for a little while longer before falling asleep in each other's arms.

The next day TK and I woke up around ten thirty and had cereal for breakfast. We then showered and decided that if we where going to actually start having sex and be a real couple then we needed some supplies so we decided to go shopping. Unfortunately we couldn't buy the items we required in Odaiba because we would have been automatically labeled. Therefore we decided to hop the subway to Tokyo and do our shopping there. We pooled our money and discovered that all together we had about eighty thousand yen between us. We left TK's mom a note saying that we would be out for the rest of the day and then we left for the subway station.

Upon exiting the subway station in the Shibuya Ward, one of the more popular shopping districts in Tokyo TK announced that we first needed to go to a bookstore and find out some more information on what actual sex between two guys required. I noticed that although he said it with a straight face he had the faintest of blushes which made me feel a little better talking about this stuff out loud. Anyway, we found a large chain bookstore and began wandering around inside. Having no idea where to look and being way to embarrassed to ask for help we began to just wander around in hopes that we might stumble upon a section that said gay sex. We didn't, instead we discovered what we were looking for under the unlikely title of social sciences, too weird. We were just beginning to figure out the system that the books were sorted under when an employee came walking up to us and with a straight face asked us if we needed help. To say that we were scared would be an understatement. Luckily he merely gave us a penetrating look and stated with a small smile 'you're a new couple aren't you?' We could only stammer until he took pity on us and waving away our nervousness. He began asking us question about ourselves and helping us to find exactly the types of books we needed. We wound up with two American books that had been translated into Japanese; the first was The New Joy of Gay Sex which explained a lot of the different terms and positions we already knew and others that we would later hear about concerning being gay and having sex between two guys. The second book was something that frightened us but we knew that we would have to deal with it some day, it was titled Something to Tell You, and it was a book about coming out to your friends and family. Kyohara, that was the clerk's name, lead us up to the little coffee shop area that was located near the front of the store, and asked us what we wanted to drink. We hastily told him that we had to watch how much money we spent. He simply smiled and told us that since his manager was on his lunch break that he would make them on the house. We quickly order cappuccinos which he fixed including the whip cream on top. In addition to the free drinks Kyo gave us the employee discount of thirty percent off our books which saved us even more money. We stood around and talked with him for a little while and as we were leaving he invited us to stop back by anytime to chat. We told him that we would try but considering that since we lived in Odaiba we doubted that it would be too often. He gave us a visible wince when we mentioned that we lived in Odaiba, to which we sadly nodded our agreement. He told us not to worry about it too much; according to the local gay gossip Odaiba was quickly becoming liberalized what with all the Tokyoites moving out of the city and into the surrounding areas. We thanked him again for all his help and left to quickly finish shopping for the rest of the supplies we'd need before heading home.

And that is where we are right now, walking home from the subway station I mean. We can't risk being intimate in public so to counteract the temptation I'm bouncing around like my normally manic self while TK is sedately walking along with me. We can't help but throw each other glances though. We're about two blocks away from TK's apartment when we hear a very familiar voice calling out for us to wait up. We both visibly pale but quickly recover as we turn around and wait for Yamato to catch up to us.

"Hey ototo-sans what have you two been up to today; we tried calling you but mom said you had already gone out for the day." Spying the shopping bags the older blonde grins a little "oh shopping I see, so what did the two of you buy."

I have a nervous little grin on my face but TK who is used to dealing with Yamato merely rolls his eyes and says "that's none of your business oni-san." He then clearly changed the subject while turning back around to continue walking to his apartment. "So what were you trying to get a hold of us for 'ni-san?"

Yamato talked as we walked "well the rest of us decided to get together and go eat out, then the girls left to visit that new shopping center over on Odori-san-ju and the rest of us guys dragged Koushiro and Iori over to the park where we throw a Frisbee around and played a game of soccer." I guess TK and I was distracted by Yamato's description of his day because the next thing I knew the older blonde had grabbed the book store bag out of TK's hand with a grin and began to open it.

I tried making a lunge for it while yelling out "no, don't, stop!" I didn't make it because Yamato answered me back still with that grin on his face "okay I won't stop…" before trailing off into silence as his eyes got a lot bigger in disbelief.

TK and I shrank back against the wall in fear as we waited for the explosion and the resulting ass-kicking we were sure we'd receive. I know we had that deer in the headlights look on our face as Yamato looked up from viewing the insides of the bag. There wasn't anything we could do to deny what he was seeing either considering that the books in question had the words gay, sex, and coming out on them. Yamato began stammering before handing us the bag back; he then took several deep, calming breaths which let us think that maybe, just maybe we'd be getting out of this with our skins intact. Yamato finally calmed down enough to get out understandable sentences "TK, your apartment, now, both of you!" There wasn't anything to do but comply with his order so we quickly walked the rest of the way in silence. After entering the apartment, locking the door and checking to see if their mom was at home, which she wasn't, Yamato began his interrogation "you two are… of course you are or you wouldn't have those books." He paused for a long minute before asking "how long?"

TK and I sat side by side on the couch as Yamato took the chair across the coffee table from us. TK was the one to answer "how long what? How long have we known or how long have we been together?"

Yamato gave a pained look at the second question "both please" he said trying to be as pleasant as possible under the circumstances.

"Well we both discovered that we were gay when we were around ten years old. We've been sort of dating since we were thirteen though we didn't understand that we were in love with each other until last night."

Yamato got a distressed look on his face and asked in a hesitant voice "what happened last night?" TK and I were silent for several minutes until Yamato asked again in this really quiet, anxious voice "please Takeru I need to know." I wrapped my arm around TK's waist as I answered for him "we had sex for the first time last night" I stated in a surprisingly strong voice. I sure didn't feel strong, I felt like grabbing TK's hand and running out of that apartment and never looking back, but of course I couldn't.

"TK…" Yamato started then stopped as another thought obviously came to him. "How far did you two go?" I was becoming seriously disturbed by his questions about our sex life but TK answered anyway; "we kissed and touched and then gave each other blowjobs, seriously Yamato do I ask you questions about your sex life what's up with you?" Yamato ignored TK's question as he continued on, probing for his own answers "so you didn't go all the way."

TK answered in a really defiant tone "no we haven't gone all the way, yet!" That tone of voice was making me real proud of my Takeru. We had been found out by someone, yet we were standing up to them; standing up for ourselves. Of course that wouldn't matter much if Yamato decided to tell our parents about this.

Speaking of Yamato he's standing up now still with that anxious look on his face but slightly more calm now than a minute ago. "TK, Daisuke, there's something you need to know but I can't tell you until I talk to dad about this." We both go pale at the mention of telling TK's father about us and Yamato picks up on it even in his own distress. He says to us "I'm not mad about you two being gay" to which we give him twin dubious looks "I'm not, but there is more going on here than you know about. I have to go talk to dad about this now, but I want you to promise me that you will both come over to my apartment tomorrow morning." Seeing that we were both about to decline he pushed forward his case "please 'toto-chan trust me, have I ever lied to you before when it was something this important. I love you Takeru, heck I even love you Daisuke, like a little brother, and I mean you both no harm, there are just things going on here that are beyond your knowledge."

TK looked over at me and I gave him a slight nod "okay oni-san we'll be there tomorrow morning around ten o'clock."

Yamato looked only slightly relieved as he said "arigato" and turned, almost running out the door.

**TBC…**

Kami god

Gomakashi deception

Ecchi a milder connotation of hentai which means pervert or perverted.

Ototo younger brother

Oni-san older brother

Odori-san-ju Thirtieth Avenue

A/N: I debated with myself over posting this part first or waiting until I had the next chapter written and posting them together. I decide to go ahead and do it so expect the next chapter out sometime in the next week or two. I am of course still working on my main fics and you can expect an update of Best I Am sometime soon. BTW can anyone guess what the secret Yamato knows is. If you want to send me your answers leave a review or email me at if not then please have patience and wait for the next chapter to come out.

Ja ne

Words: 4,492


	2. 2: Hope Has A Place

**Hope Has A Place**

By: cjtokage

SEQUEL TO: Only Time

Disclaimer: Don't own Digimon period.

Warning: Yaoi, lemon(s), Daikeru/Takesuke, nice Miyako, nice Hikari (gasp), angst (though nothing to major, you know I can't write angst really well).

A/N: This story will read sort of like a journal and may ramble at certain points but will always come back to the main direction that the story is moving towards.

**HOPE HAS A PLACE/ ENYA: THE MEMORY OF TREES**

One look at love and you may see, it weaves a web over mystery,

All raveled threads can rend apart, for hope has a place in the lover's heart.

Hope has a place in a lover's heart.

Whispering world, a sigh of sighs, the ebb and the flow of the ocean tide,

One breath, one word, may end or may start a hope in a place in a lover's heart

Hope has a place in a lover's heart.

Look to love and you may dream, and if it should leave then give it wings.

But if such a love is meant to be; hope is home, and the heart is free.

Under the heavens we journey far, on roads of life we're the wanderers,

So let love rise, so let love depart, let hope have a place in a lover's heart.

Hope has a place in a lover's heart.

Hope is home, and the heart is free.

**PART 1**

I was really nervous that night, heck I barely got any sleep at all, I could only lie there in bed and worry myself sick over Yamato finding out about me and Take-kun. We had finally admitted that we had feelings for each other and discovered that we made each other happy and now our families were on the verge of making our lives miserable all because TK's older brother had to be a nosy pest. I think I finally passed out around four or five o'clock in the morning. The next thing I knew my dad was shaking my shoulder and telling me to wake up and get dressed. It took me about five minutes to wake up enough to crawl out of bed and into the shower.

It wasn't until I was almost done bathing that I realized that I didn't know what my father had woken me up for. I quickly ended my shower and pulled on underwear, socks, shorts, and shirt before heading to the kitchen to find out what exactly my father wanted and then I had to call Take-kun and tell him about what ever it was my dad wanted to do. I paused in the doorway and watched as my dad sat lost in thought while staring into his coffee cup. He was so caught up in what ever he was thinking about that he didn't even notice me until I was right beside him. He jumped a little bit even as I spoke "Takeru and I had plans to do something today so I need to call him and tell him how long I'm going to be do what ever it is that you woke me up for." I wasn't being sarcastic or mean or anything by talking to my dad like this; it was simply an offering of information and a request for information back.

"Don't worry we're going over to the Ishida's place and Takeru is suppose to meet us there. There's something that all of us have to talk about."

I think I paled at his comment. I know I choked. Oh shit, not only was Take-kun's dad going to be there but now mine was going to be in on our, more than likely to be unsettling, discussion about mine and Take-kun's orientation. My dad gave me a curious look at my reaction but chose to ignore it as he walked to the front door and slipped on his shoes. I followed suit and soon we were silently making our way towards the apartment buildings parking garage.

Takeru's POV

I locked the front door and began what I was sure would be one of the few times that I didn't want to go over to Yama's and dad's apartment. Dad had called and told me to start walking over and not to wait for Dai-chan because he was getting a lift from his father. My knees gave out on me and I collapsed to the floor. Daisuke's dad, one of the biggest homophobes that we know is going to be there when Yamato and dad confronted us about being gay and in love with each other. I trudged along in misery as my mind provided continuous images of what our fathers would do to us when the truth was finally out in the open. I heard a car horn sound from nearby but ignored it until I noticed a car pulling up on the curb beside me. It was Dai-chan and his dad. Dai got out and ran over to me and I thought for a second that he was going to throw himself at me in a glomp, but he restrained himself and instead asked me if I wanted a ride over to Yamato's house. I don't think you could say that Daisuke ever looks scared but the expression on his face is probably the closest that he will ever come to it. I hesitated in answering, thinking that if I walked I could delay the inevitable that much longer, but on the other hand I wanted to spend as much time as I could with Dai-chan before our parents decided to ship us off to the opposite ends of the earth or something else just as drastic. I nodded my head and we both climbed into the back seat and we all three were silent for the rest of the five minute drive.

After the tense car ride and the silent elevator ride I decided that my dad had not informed Dai's dad about us being a couple yet, because he looked puzzled and nervous, not angry or resolute. Reaching my dad's door Motomiya-sama took a deep breath and knocked rapidly, as if that action could get this over faster. I was curious now; it seemed that Dai-chan's dad really didn't want to see my dad. Dad opened the door and nodded to Dai's dad, he gave both me and Dai-chan searching looks but still said nothing to any of us, instead in waved his hand for us to enter. In a tight, quiet, controlled voice my dad told me and Dai-chan to sit on the couch while he and Motomiya-san talked. Yamato sat in the chair closest to the door in a blatant warning not to run. Yama stood up from the chair and walked over to where we were sitting and to both my and Dai-chan's utter amazement he wrapped his arms around the both of us in a hug before kissing us both on top of our heads. As he sat back in his chair he gave us gave us a small but genuine smile and said "everything is going to be alright, difficult to hear, but alright." When we tried to question him he merely shook his head and clammed up. With the adults in the kitchen me and Dai-chan scooted closer together and wrapped our arms around each other's waist, more for comfort that anything intimate. Nii-san looked like he didn't know whether to be amused at our display or something else. I could tell from his shifting expressions that despite his assurances that he had no problem with our being gay, Oni-san was stretching the truth; it did bother him at least somewhat.

The sound of a chair scraping across linoleum and a shout from the kitchen distracted me from my thoughts. That was Dai-chan's dad's voice so I guess that my dad just told him about Daisuke and I being gay. There was a muffled but harsh reprimand from my father that I didn't catch and then the sound of something hitting something else. I was afraid that they might be about to fight in there but when no other sound was heard for several minutes all three of us in the living room relaxed just a little. More hushed whispers were heard from the kitchen, followed by more silence, and then more words, and then the sound of two chairs being pushed away from the table. Motomiya-sama walked out first followed by my dad. Both men had tense, serious expressions on their faces. Yama jumped up and offered his chair to Motomiya-sama while dad sat easily in his favorite chair. Both men turned their chairs slightly to better face us and Yama walked around to stand behind us and dropped a reassuring hand on our shoulders and giving us faint squeezes. As they sat there facing us I suddenly knew what a criminal on trial felt like despite the comfort of my Oni-chan's hand on my shoulder.

My dad was the one to break the silence, and boy did he waste no time in going for the jugular.

"Yamato has told me what he knows, but I want to hear it from the two of you. Are the both of you homosexual?" He received twin nods and sighed out quietly "and the two of you are dating but haven't yet gotten very physical yet?"

There was a longer pause before Takeru finally answered since he was the more eloquent of the two. "Yes, Dai-chan and I are dating. We love each other, and yes we've… fooled around some because that's what couples do." Takeru leaned back into Daisuke's embrace and the two of them looked at the adults fiercely.

This time both adults sighed at seeing the expressions on their son's faces and glanced at each other; despite their obvious uneasiness around each other they seemed to be united in this one thing. Takeru's dad once again took up their side of the discussion "we realize that the two of you care a great deal for each other but there is more going on here than what you're aware of." My dad looked reluctant to keep going and Dai's dad looked like he wanted to be anywhere but here. What did they know that could cause them to react this way around each other? My thoughts were interrupted for a second time when dad started talking once more. "TK… how much do you remember about the divorce?"

Dai-chan and I give each other confused looks at this strange change of topic but I go ahead and answer the question. "Not a whole lot, I remember missing Yama, and you and mom yelling a lot, and then you wouldn't talk to her, I also remember staying with the elderly lady next door while you were both at court."

"So you don't remember why we separated?"

"No, not really, I think it had something to do with mom, but beyond that I really don't know."

"Takeru, your mother and I separated because fifteen years ago she had an affair with Motomiya-san over their. You Takeru were the result of that night. You Daisuke were conceived shortly thereafter due to your father's guilt at having slept with another women, he can explain more about that later. I did not find out about your not being my son until years later when you had a severe cold and I took you to go see our family doctor. He left your chart in the examination room and I happened to pick it up and read over some of the things that I could understand and I noticed that your blood type matched neither your mother's nor mine. I ask the doctor if that was possible and he told me that I was highly unlikely. I went home and that night I confronted your mother, and she admitted outright to having slept with someone else. Things might have gone differently, we might have stayed together if she had shown the slightest bit of remorse for her betrayal, but she is a stubborn, prideful woman and hates to admit when she's wrong. That night I slept on the couch and the next day when she still refused to repent I rented this apartment and filed for divorce."

I glanced over at Dai-chan and he had tears in his eyes. I may have been crying too but I don't know because I was so numb. I shake Yama's hand off my shoulder and quickly stand up. I hear myself saying "I've got to go… I've got to think about this…" but my voice sounds strange even to my ears. I grab Daisuke by the wrist and hastily pull him towards the door were we slip our shoes on. "I… we'll be back later" I say and I move my grip to my Dai-chan's hand and entwine my fingers with his as I open the door and walk out. I don't make it three meters before I began to shake, and my Dai-chan is pulling me into a hug. I suppress the sobs that I can feel trying to work their way out of me; I need to be further away from the source of my misery before I break down totally. Pulling myself together somewhat we make our way out of the apartment and head towards Odaiba's Seaside Park.

Reaching the white sandy beaches I collapse onto my bottom and let the tears, the heartache and the betrayal out. I feel my Dai-chan settle in behind me as he wraps his arms around my upper body and pulls me back into his embrace which I gratefully accept. I can feel it as he to trembles and his hot tears are soaking into my shoulder. Both of us have been betrayed by those that are supposed to love us most. I shift around until I'm facing Daisuke and I wrap my arms around him as well. Sometime later the tears stopped but our embrace didn't. I know we probably looked strange sitting in this position in the middle of a public beach but at this moment I don't care, I need the comfort of my lover in my arms.

We had yet to speak to each other but soon we would have to talk about this. I love Daisuke; I have for a long time. It grew out of our friendship into something deeper, more meaningful, and even now when I had just learned that we may share the same blood I don't want to let go of this. I want to hold on to it for the rest of my life. One day in the future, if technology can make it happen I want to have kids with him, and if that fails there is always adoption. I want to grow old with him and one day, in the very distant future I want to die with him so our souls can go on together into eternity. All this passes through my mind as I sit there holding onto my most precious possession and I open my mouth, but Daisuke speaks before I can. "I love you Takeru, and I don't want this to change that, if our being brothers, well half-brothers creeps you out and you want to end it I will understand; I'll walk away but I won't be happy about it. I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you; ai shiteru Take-chan." I was a bit shocked when he used that particular phrase, I mean we had told each other we liked each other before but we always used the phrase '…ga suki da' or 'daisuki'; Daisuke was now telling me that he loved me just as deeply as I loved him. I pull him into an even tighter hug and say "ai shiteru too, Dai-chan."

Our happy moment is ended by a loud, almost angry yell. I lift my head to see if we need to be worried or not only to see Taichi running towards us followed by Hikari-chan. Instead of stopping like I expect him too he charges right up to us, grabs us by the front of the shirts, pulls us up to our feet, and gets right up in our faces. Hikari-chan looks worried at her brother reaction to the way we were cuddled up together. "What in the hell do you think you're doing" he screams. Man, Taichi-sempai needs to learn to chill out I think to myself. Then thinking that might be a good idea I say it out loud. Taichi reacts predictably by giving me a hard shake to which Dai-chan reacts predictably by getting violent. My fiery little red-head brings his arms up to break Taichi's hold on his shirt then he goes for Taichi's other arm which is attached to me while at the same time he gives the older man a hard shove backwards. It works and Taichi is forced to release me to maintain his balance. My Dai-chan wraps an arm around me to steady me then he places himself in front of me in an effort to shield me from Taichi's next attack which never comes because Hikari is standing between us now too and she's screaming at her brother. "Taichi you big oaf what do you think you're doing, you just attacked Take-kun, and Dai-kun for no reason whatsoever. You big imbecile if you had looked closer you would have noticed that they have been crying. Damnit Taichi, they're best friends, they're entitled to be a little close don't you think?"

Taichi has stopped growling and appears to be searching our faces. I stare at him in open defiance, letting him see the drying tear tracks that I know are running down my face. I guess that Taichi finally decides that things are the way his sister says they are because he finally hangs his head and almost appears to collapse in on himself. "I'm sorry guys I just thought…"

"I know what you thought" I scathingly cut him off "but would you really hate us that much if we were?"

Daisuke picks up where I left off "we've had a really bad day today and we really need to talk to Hikari-chan for a few minutes so Taichi if you'll go on doing whatever it was you were doing before we'd appreciate it." Wow since when have I become the hot tempered one and Daisuke acts like the mediator.

"I'm sorry, I just think of you two as little brothers so I get overprotective sometimes; I just don't want to see either of you getting hurt and if people see the two of you in the position that we found you in it could starts rumors, and that could be a bad thing here in Odaiba" Taichi sort of stutters out.

I can't help it, my crappy day has destroyed my mood controller and Taichi has made himself a convenient target. "So it's okay for you to hurt us so long as no one else does" I say to him.

Taichi looks crushed and I can't help but regret saying that to him, but still it was something he needs to hear because someday; maybe someday soon; Dai-chan and I will tell the rest of our group about our relationship and we don't want to loss any of our friends because of it. Taichi turns to leave and I feel the need to take at least some of the sting away from my words. "Taichi" I call to him "I too think of you as a brother and brothers sometimes hurt each other but I hope that in the future you will stop to think before rushing into a situation half cocked again. I don't want you to get hurt either."

Taichi looks a little better as he gives us a nod and turns to walk back towards town. Hikari gives us a sympathetic look before hugging us both and pulling us back down to sit in the sand. Hikari launches straight into us with the questions "you two look horrible what's wrong?"

I give Daisuke a look even as he gives me a look and we both silently agree. I ask Hikari-chan "do you want the short version or the long one?"

She is looking at us funny and it takes me a few seconds to figure out that she just witnessed us having a silent conversation. I blush deeply at this and Hikari-chan gets a predatory gleam in her eyes. "Oh I think I'd like to hear ALL the little details of this story if you don't mind."

Dai-chan finally figures out that Hikari has figured out that we're a couple now and he to blushes, which is something I never thought I'd live to see.

We take turns telling her an abbreviated version of Friday night, our shopping trip Saturday, Yama's discovery of our relationship, our sleepless night last night, and finally our meeting this morning. "…and so even though we apparently share the same father we've decided to continue dating. We love each other to much to give up now on our relationship now and beside nobody else knows that we're brothers except our immediate families and you. Hopefully they will all continue to keep this a secret though even if it does get out we really don't care. Our more immediate concern is how the rest of the digidestined will react to having a gay couple in the group, and if your brother's reaction was any indication then we're in trouble."

"Don't worry about my brother I've been working on him for the past few years, softening him up so to speak, and after he makes it home and has time to think about what exactly it was he did he'll be hunting you two down in order to give you both a real apology, not that half ass thing he tried to get away with earlier."

"Getting back to the other digidestined" I continued "do you think we should tell them as a group or individually?"

"Oh definitely as a group, that way everybody hears about it at the same time so nobody has a chance to spread the story around and give out wrong information. As for how the others will react, that I cannot predict. We've never really talked openly about homosexuality so I don't rightly know what their opinions are on the matter. Just remember you'll always have my support, and Yamato says that he has no real problem with the two of you being gay, he's just worried about you two being in love with each other. Taichi just needs time to get his head out of his ass and figure out that the two of you really care for each other and that so long as you have the support of your friends then trouble won't be so eager to come hunting for you."

My Dai-koi seems to consider this for a moment then say's "so we call a group meeting one night this week when we can all get together and Take-chan and I come out of the closet by announcing our coupledom. We try to placate anybodies ruffled sense of propriety by appealing to their friendship and our group unity. Hopefully that will mollify anyone who doesn't agree with our being gay."

I'm pretty sure my jaw was hanging open; I know Kari-chan's was. Daisuke noticed the two of us staring at him and he immediately began to whine. "What?" he inquired.

"Dai-chan" Kari began "not to sound mean or anything but do you know what half of those big words you just spoke mean?'

"Humph" Daisuke began to pout "this shows just how much faith you two really have in me. For your information Ken has been tutoring me in Language and History. He says that those are the two areas that I need the most help in. according to Ken I'm only slightly below average in my math skills and a little hard work will pull me right up so he's helping me in other areas that I'm having trouble in."

Hikari and I both look at each other and then fall back onto the sand laughing at the wounded tone of voice that my Dai-koi is trying to fake and the enthusiastically proud one that he can't quite cover up. It feels good to laugh again. I thought that after today's revelations that I wouldn't be smiling again for a while. I guess that life really does go on even when we feel like it ought to be stopping and mourning with us. I turn to Daisuke who is now back to his normally exuberant self and ask the other think that has been bothering me for a little while. "So Dai-koi, knowing what you know now, are you going home or would you like to see if Yama will put us up for a while?"

"I think that for now I'm still to upset to face my…our father right now. I still love him and care for him, which I wasn't to sure about earlier, but for now I need time to come to grips with this new information. What about you are you ready to confront your mother yet?"

"No I'm not that's why I was asking you if you were ready. I'm still mad about the fact that she was so stubborn when dad confronted her about the affair and then instead of working it out with my dad she had to go and let her pride get in the way." I pause and give the two of them puzzled looks. "God this is so confusing, is he still really my father, I mean after all the only son he sired was Yamato. My biological father is Motomiya-san not the man I grow up calling father." After this outburst I drop my head down onto my knee's and did my best to hold the tears in.

Dai-koi moved in on one side of me and gave me a hug while Kari-chan did the same on the other. Hikari-chan was the first to speak "listen to me both of you I know they say that blood is thicker than water but sometimes blood relations aren't everything. I mean look at you two, you share blood yet you're carrying on with your relationship because you love each other to much to give up on the wonderful thing you both have. The same is true with your legal father Takeru, it's his name on your birth certificate and according to my limited understanding of the law that make him your legal father, but beyond that he's the one that you have the closest emotional bonds with. Just because you've been made aware of something that you have no control over don't let that destroy all those happy memories that you have of the man you have always called your father."

"Wow" Daisuke says looking stunned "that's deep."

And once again Hikari and I are thrown into another laughing fit even as my tears continue to fall.

Daisuke's POV

Okay so Yama's dad had no problem with us crashing at his place. My dad was also understanding and told me to take all the time I needed to sort myself out. Takeru's mom was less understanding until Takeru told her exactly why he needed to stay away from her for a short while, and then she was only slightly more sympathetic. All the adults (including Yamato) have some lingering reservations about our continuing relationship but their not trying to put a stop to it. I think that they realize that it's better to allow us to continue seeing each other somewhat openly so they can keep some control over what we do instead of them forbidding us to see each other and us pulling a Romeo and Juliet on them (or in our case a Romeo and Romeo, ha, ha). Also I think the whole guilt thing is playing a part in our parents' easy acceptance of us as well.

Staying with Yama and his dad is great because we're able to spend even more time together. I know that Takeru and I can't stay there forever and that we're going to have to return to our separate homes sooner rather than later but its heavenly having him close by all the time. And the sharing a bed is awesome too, even if we do have to leave the door open at night.

Right now Yama, Keru-chan, and I are walking over to the Yagami's place for mine and Keru-chan's big coming out surprise party only the surprise will be on everyone else not us, I think, or something like that. We're about five minute's late but that's okay because we already planned on being the last one's to show up therefore giving the other's less time to try and interrogate us about why we called the meeting in the first place. Yama, Kari-chan, Keru-chan, and I spent a lot of time this week discussing whether to tell the others about our convoluted parentage and in the end we all decided that it would be in our best interest to tell no one else about our secret.

We all walked into Kari-chan's apartment building and rode the elevator up to her floor. Yamato was the one to knock when we finally reached the right apartment. Mrs. Yagami greeted us and after the normal pleasantries she informed us that the others had gathered in Taichi's room. We hadn't seen Tai seen the incident at the beach and I was kinda nervous about facing him again. As soon as we walked through the door and saw him smiling at us and looking nervous I knew we had nothing to worry about, from him anyway, the others I wasn't so sure about.

"Finally the stragglers arrive" Miyako said as she punched me in the arm, after she'd given both me and Take-chan a hug. "You've got some nerve calling a meeting and then arriving late." I could tell she wasn't seriously angry about our late arrival because she had already returned to her position of reclining on the bed next to Mimi (who had arrived via the digital world) and Sora, her two mentors.

I glanced around and noticed that everyone else was already here. Take-chan must have noticed this too because he began speaking. "Okay everyone this isn't a critical meeting so after Dai-kun and I tell you what we called you all here for why don't we go out for pizza." Several affirmative noises were made to indicate everyone's agreement. "Well" Take-chan started then paused. I sensed his hesitation and decided to get this over with. "Take-chan and I are gay and we're dating." My announcement was meet by silence. Okay I really could have said that in a more diplomatic manner.

We should have been able to predict their reactions when they finally came but sometimes even the most optimistic person has to be a little pessimistic, and vice versa. There were several groans of protest and two distinct 'Yes's'. Take-chan and I glanced around in confusion until we noticed money changing hands. "You were betting on us!" I exclaimed. Miyako was too busy collecting money from Sora and Mimi to answer my question, while our innocent little Iori was being handed several large bills from Ken, Koushiro, and Jyou.

Takeru's POV

After several minutes I was able to drag a still grumbling and pacing Daisuke down into a sitting position in front of me on the floor. As he settled himself down into a comfortable position between my outstretched legs and my arms wrapped around him he finally calmed down, at least until all the awes of admiration sounded followed by one wolf whistle from Miyako. "Is this what we have to look forward to every time we're together in front of them from now on" my Dai-koi asked no one in particular as he tried to hide his slight blush. Kari-chan was the one to answer with a simple "yep."

Jyou being the practical one brought everyone's attention back to the situation at hand. "Okay now that Takeru and Daisuke have decided to be open about their relationship what do we as a group do to keep them safe and free from harm?"

Yama was the first to speak up "well first off anyone who hurts my little brothers' will have to answer to me." Taichi also finally spoke up "I'm in agreement with Yama-kun, anyone hurting you two will find themselves getting up close and personal with my fist, and about the other day… I'm sorry about that outburst it was uncalled for under any circumstances but especially those, so I'm sorry."

Koushiro looked questioningly at Taichi during his apology but said nothing about it. "I have some ideas about how to handle those people that don't go for physical violence against you two but who instead try to bring you down verbally and/or emotionally. I have several ways of getting revenge and sending warnings online without much risk of being traced."

Daisuke jumped up dragging me with him "well now that all that's decided its pizza time!" I laughed because I could hear him under his breath muttering "pizza, pizza, pizza…"

"Okay, okay Daisuke we know better than to get between you and food, and since you two were the one's to call this meeting I think that you should be the one's to buy our first pizza pie."

As we walked out of the Yagamis' front door I was to busy laughing at my Dai-koi's crestfallen expression to worry to much about what tomorrow might bring, but I knew that with friends like the ones we have we'd be able to face anything that life threw at us.

FIN

**A/N:** I'm having computer trouble so my infrequent updates may be coming even more infrequently, at least until I can save up enough money to get a new laptop, my apologies in advance.

Word count: 5,691


End file.
